Arrowtail Deeno
[[image:Arrowtail Deeno MS Sprite.png|thumb|left|As they appear in Monster Space & Dangerous Wilds.]] Arrowtail Deenoes are a species of Deeno sold galaxy-wide as small pets. Having evolved from herd fauna, they are a codependent species and often can become lonely if left alone too long. One of their typically favorite things to do is to crawl up onto the lap of their owner to be pet and massaged. Doing so will cause them to utter a quiet cooing noise. Their body is mostly soft fat, which is something many enthusiasts greatly enjoy, with a good number of their owners training them to be used as makeshift pillows—the Arrowtail Deenoes tend to enjoy this as they will often consider it a form of being loved by their owners, leading to their cooing, which allows the owner's "pillow" to vibrate a little to soothe them to sleep. In a natural setting, their tail was used to dig small ditches to lay in for rest, with only their heads sticking out a little over the local grass-equivalent. They may still instinctively try to dig trenches to lay in. Appearances Maxis' SPORE As with many of Somarinoa's alien species, the Arrowtail Deeno first appeared in SPORE by Maxis, which he often has used in the past to easily design ideas for extraterrestrial organisms. Somarinoa's SPORE creations fall into two separate categories: those that are planned well ahead of time and those that are not planned but instead intentionally random. The Arrowtail Deeno was planned out earlier in the day, being created later in that same 24 hour period when time allowed. Star Cleaner Amalgam Online Wild Arrowtail Deenoes can be found roaming the planet Ghine within the savannah biome(s), even in large numbers in certain locations. These are neutral creatures that will try to flee instead of fight back if attacked. A mission exists to travel to Ghine and collect a number of Arrowtail Deenoes for domestication and sale on the galactic market. Arrowtail Deenoes can also be purchased at Galactic Pet Shops to serve as companion vanity pets. They can both be taken along with the player as they travel the world as well as be left in the player's customizable personal quarters. When taken into the world around them, the Arrowtail Deeno provides the added bonus of allowing the user to regenerate health faster when resting, as it is used as a comfortable pillow. Immortal Greed Monster Space & Dangerous Wilds Fairly large herds of Arrowtail Deenoes can be found randomly throughout the game's savannah biomes. They also have a greater chance of appearing in the specialized albeit rarer dinoplains. These are, as with other appearances, neutral wildlife and if attacked they will flee in a stampede. Players can capture the creatures in the wild using certain items and from there can be domesticated; however the player can also buy them at pet stores in larger settlements. Keeping an active companion pet allows a user to request it to built a temporary "dugout" that will allow the player to log out in the field and also allow them to gain rested XP. Long Story Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Category:Alien Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Galactic Pets Category:Original Content